You're always there, you're everywhere
by AyakoYoru
Summary: Attenzione! Prima la ff si chiamava If We Meet Again, I'll Tell You What I Feel For You Touko non ha mai smesso di amarlo, in fondo. Eppure non vuole che i suoi pensieri ricadano sempre su di lui. Decide di diventare poliziotta e un nuovo Team, è comunque pronto a minacciare l'intero mondo Pokémon, e sarà lei - assieme all'aiuto di Touya - a fermare i loro piani.
1. Chapter 1

"È stato bello conoscerti. Ora è tempo di dirci addio." Una lacrima rigò il volto di Touko. In cuor suo, voleva tornare al primo giorno in cui si erano conosciuti, e rivivere il giro della Ruota Panoramica, dove si era accesa la fiamma dell'amore che provava per lui. Non voleva lasciarlo andare via.

"Hai detto di avere un sogno. Realizzalo. E tutto ciò che volevo dirti. Addio." N si levò con il suo Zekrom, lontano, lasciando Touko in un mare di disperazione e lacrime, che bagnavano le sue gambe scoperte per via dei jeans corti.

La ragazza si ritrovò in camera sua, nel letto. Era notte fonda. A Soffiolieve regnava la calma più assoluta.

"Ahi …" Touko si mise una mano sulla fronte, e iniziò a colpirla più volte, dandosi dell'illusa.

"Perché continuo a sognarlo? Pensavo di aver superato quella dannata cotta!" Si alzò dal letto e scese in cucina per prendere un bicchiere d'acqua. Dinanzi a lei c'era sua madre che, con lo sguardo perso, fissava il televisore che trasmetteva l'ultima puntata del 'Pokémon Musical Show'. Non si muoveva. Sbatteva le palpebre cercando di rimanere sveglia per sapere chi fosse il vincitore di quell'anno. Dopotutto era l'una di notte.

"Il vincitore del Pokémon Musical Show di quest'anno è …" La ragazza spense la tv. La donna cercò di riprendere il telecomando dalle mani della figlia, ma invano.

"Stavo guardando il Pokémon Musical! Non vuoi vedere la tua amica Belle che realizza il suo sogno?" Touko sbuffò, cercando di mantenere la pazienza.

"Non puoi restare sveglia così a lungo. Pochi giorni fa ti sei addormentata mentre cucinavi, ricordi?" La donna fece un risolino. Si strofinò gli occhi. Anche a Touko, però, sarebbe piaciuto scoprire se l'amica aveva vinto. Riaccese il televisore e si buttò sul divano, assieme al telecomando che le cadde sul petto.

"Bene, anche per quest'anno è finita. Vi aspetto l'anno prossimo! Grazie a chi ha partecipato e a chi ci sta guardando da casa. Buona notte." Il presentatore sembrava molto arzillo. Sembrava non sentisse la stanchezza, che in molti partecipanti era piuttosto visibile. Eppure era anche un po' anziano. Aveva all'incirca una sessantina d'anni.

La madre si girò lentamente verso la figlia, con uno sguardo assonnato.

"Le chiederai com'è andata. Piuttosto, perché sei sveglia? Sembravi così serena durante il sonno." Touko scosse la testa. Si avvicinò alla lavastoviglie, prese un bicchiere e lo riempì d'acqua.

"Avevo sete. Non si può più bere in questa casa?" La madre le andò vicino e le diede un bacio sulla fronte. Era il suo modo per augurarle la buona notte.

"Certo che si può. Era solo per chiedere. E poi sono molto fiera di te." La donna sorrise e si allontanò, andando nella sua stanza da letto.

Touko ricambiò il sorriso a fatica. Era stanca. Tuttavia, si era convinta di non addormentarsi, per non sognare N. Accese la televisione, e cercò un Tg. Era entrata a far parte della Polizia Internazionale subito dopo aver catturato i Sei Saggi del Team Plasma. Doveva ascoltarne uno, per forza. Così le aveva detto Bellocchio.

In televisione, una giornalista abbastanza giovane e visibilmente scossa, salutava gli ascoltatori.

"Notizie dell'ultima ora. Un nuovo malvagio Team si aggira per le strade di Austropoli, la capitale. Hanno derubato Artemisio, il Capopalestra, di tutte le medaglie che possedeva, da dare a tutti gli sfidanti che lo avrebbero battuto. Il nome della banda è Team Band, stando a ciò che ha detto un testimone. La Polizia si è recata già lì, cercando di catturare i tipi loschi.". Touko prese il suo Interpoké e lo accese. Aveva tre chiamate senza risposta, tutte di Bellocchio. Stava succedendo qualcosa di brutto a Isshu, e non aveva intenzione di restare con le mani in mano. Salì velocemente le scale che portavano in camera sua, prese i suoi jeans corti, un po' strappati e la sua canotta bianca con la relativa giacchetta nera sbracciata e prese le sue Poké Ball.

Tornò di nuovo in cucina per finire il suo bicchiere d'acqua e si preparò due panini per il giorno dopo. Fece per andarsene.

"Touko, ricorda di spegnere il televisore!" La ragazza sentì le parole della madre. Si sorprese dell'udito che possedeva la donna. Spense la televisione e raccontò ciò che stava accadendo ad Austropoli alla madre.

Uscì da casa e si diresse verso il Percorso 1. Arrivata lì, lanciò una Poké Ball da cui uscì un Braviary. Salì sul Pokémon e si fece portare ad Austropoli.

Il suo unico pensiero era rivolto ad Artemisio, il quale era un suo grande amico che l'aveva sostenuta sempre.

Aya's Corner

Okay, sono nuova su , ma già mi piace. : D

Devo dire che questa fanfiction è forse quella più decente che io abbia mai scritto. Sì, poi pubblicherò anche delle storie con un unico capitolo.

Ahem, non ho molto da dire. Presto pubblicherò i vari capitoli. Ditemi cosa ne pensate!

See ya.

AyakoYoru


	2. Chapter 1 Hey, I'll help you

_**Chapter 1. Hey, I'll help you.**_

Braviary volteggiava leggiadro nel cielo notturno. Sembrava non sentisse la stanchezza che, invece, era ben visibile nel volto della sua Allenatrice. Touko pensava solo al fatto di non aver superato la sua cotta. Erano passati cinque mesi e, di punto in bianco, aveva ricominciato a pensare a N. Scosse la testa. Alzò lo sguardo per osservare le stelle che brillavano su di lei.  
Una figura nera passò dinanzi diverse stelle. Le parve di vederlo lì, insieme al suo Zekrom.  
"Non può essere davvero lui. - Pensò strofinandosi gli occhi. – Deve essere qualche allenatore in volo con il suo Unfezant.". Ma chi poteva volare di notte? La ragazza si diede mentalmente della stupida e dell'illusa. Voleva dimenticarlo, ad ogni costo. Se l'aveva lasciata doveva esserci un motivo. Non poteva sperare di rivederlo. Cercò di non avere più quel pensiero nella mente guardando il panorama. A terra si vedevano solo le luci di Zefiropoli. Il resto era immerso nell'oscurità. Con quella poca luce riuscì, tuttavia, a vedere che non c'erano persone per le strade della città.  
Accarezzò dolcemente il suo Pokémon.  
«Scusa se ti ho svegliato così.» Gli disse appoggiando la testa sul volatile. Quello emise un verso quasi d'incoraggiamento per la sua Allenatrice. Braviary sapeva che c'era qualcosa che turbava la ragazza. E questo da quando era diventata una poliziotta.  
Nonostante la stanchezza si faceva sentire sempre più, Touko cercò di restare sveglia. Eppure quella _non era una vera e propria stanchezza dovuta dalla mancanza di sonno._ E questo lo sapeva bene.

Quando vide la città, indicò il Centro Pokémon di Austropoli, e Braviary atterrò.  
In città c'era qualche poliziotto, che salutò con freddezza e distacco professionale.  
Fece rientrare nella sfera Poké il suo Pokémon. Entrò nella struttura. Era silenziosa, e i pochissimi Allenatori che vi erano, giocavano con i loro Pokémon. Ma una persona in particolare colpì la sua attenzione. Aveva un cappotto marroncino, occhiali da sole neri come la pece e capelli scuri. Era Bellocchio, intento a leggere un giornale con le notizie di Kanto.  
"Perché legge il giornale di Kanto?" Si chiese. "Forse la sua prossima missione è là."  
Touko si avvicinò all'uomo, cautamente. Cercò in tutti i modi di mostrare un aspetto lucido.  
«S-Salve.» Il poliziotto poggiò il giornale sul tavolino di vetro e la guardò un momento.  
«Ah, Touko!» Esclamò avvicinandosi alla ragazza. Le porse la mano, per darle un caloroso benvenuto.  
«Cos'è successo?» Chiese l'Allenatrice con un filo di voce. Bellocchio ritrasse la mano. Il suo volto tornò serio. Scosse la testa.  
«Nulla di cui preoccuparsi. Pare non ci siano stati danni per persone, Pokémon e cose.». La poliziotta tirò un piccolo sospiro. L'agente fece accomodare Touko su una sedia. La ragazza mostrava un'aria pensierosa. Fissava incessantemente il tavolino, con sguardo preoccupato. Aveva domande del tipo 'Qual era il loro piano e perché lo facevano'.  
«Potrebbero colpire ovunque.» L'uomo fu sorpreso dall'affermazione fatta dalla collega. La guardò, un'altra volta. Sorrise. Lei non si accorse di nulla. La cosa le era uscita di bocca senza che lei volesse. Quasi una frase del suo inconscio.  
«Touko, da quando Nardo mi ha parlato di te, e da quando ti ho conosciuto, ho capito che sei una persona davvero perspicace. Ho una missione da darti, e spero che tu accetti. – Touko alzò lo sguardo verso il collega. – Dovrai seguire questa banda di ladruncoli e scoprire i loro intenti.» Bellocchio si alzò in piedi e nascose il suo volto nel cappotto. La ragazza ci pensò su per un po'. Scattò in piedi, prese una Poké Ball e la fece girare su se stessa.  
«Consideri la missione già completata!» Esclamò con un sorriso a trentadue denti.  
«Ottimo. Ma non sappiamo dove si sono nascosti.» Bellocchio, con quella frase, non fece scoraggiare Touko, la quale scosse la testa. Se aveva sconfitto un Team di malvagi senza sapere nulla, poteva avere lo stesso successo con questo.  
«Non fa nulla. Chiederò ad Artemisio qualcosa su questi ladruncoli. – Ripose la Poké Ball nella tasca dei suoi jeans. - Bene, mi dileguo. Con permesso.» Bellocchio sorrise, ancora. Annuì e le fece un cenno per salutarla. La ragazza ricambiò il saluto, e uscì dalla struttura.  
Fuori c'era una piacevole sorpresa ad aspettarla. Un ragazzo dai capelli castani, con una felpa celeste e pantaloni neri, agitava la mano, subito dopo averla riconosciuta.  
«Ehi, sorellina!» Esclamò Touya, sorridente. Lei lo abbracciò, stringendolo molto forte.  
«Touya! Mi sei mancato, tanto. Com'era Sinnoh?» Chiese la giovane, stringendolo forte a sé. Il fratello ricambiò l'abbraccio e alzò le spalle.  
«Una regione carina, non c'è che dire. – Sembrava imbarazzato. Cercò di cambiare discorso subito. - Comunque sia, com'è stato il viaggio per Isshu?» Touko non si accorse dell'imbarazzo del fratello, e iniziò il suo racconto.  
«Tutto bene. Ma non ho vinto la Lega. In un certo senso sì. Insomma, è difficile da spiegare.» Rispose, cercando di dare un senso logico a ciò che diceva. Touya si avvicinò di più.  
«Ah, non capisco. Se vuoi, puoi raccontarmi tutto nel Centro Pokémon.» Propose il ragazzo. Ma Touko scosse la testa e prese il fratello per il braccio e corse per la Via della Moda. Touya non capiva la reazione della sorella. Cercò di fermarla, ma invano.  
Non riusciva a riconoscere nulla di ciò che gli passava vicino. Sembrava tutto un miscuglio di colori. A fatica riuscì a vedere giornalisti e cameraman intenti nel registrare qualche notizia, di cui lui non era informato. Era confuso.  
Dopo qualche minuto, i due arrivarono nella piazza della città e si sederono su una panchina, stanchi come non mai. Al centro vi era una fontana. Erano senza fiato. Entrambi misero una mano sul petto. Sentivano il proprio cuore battere molto forte. La ragazza ritrasse la mano e scoppiò in una risata quasi bambinesca che contagiò il fratello.  
«Mi sei mancato.» Disse guardando il ragazzo.  
«Anche tu. – Disse Touya, sorridente. – Ancora non mi hai detto cosa è successo.» Lei abbassò lo sguardo, triste. Non voleva ricordare nulla del suo viaggio. E quando credeva di averlo allontanato, fu proprio il suo gemello ad averle ricordato la ragione della sua sofferenza.  
«Ecco … C'era un Team che mirava alla liberazione dei Pokémon. –Singhiozzava. Quasi come nel sogno fatto un'ora prima. Si fermò, asciugandosi le lacrime che le rigavano il viso. – Il sov-» Fu interrotta, bruscamente.  
«Te la sei vista brutta, allora! Sinnoh era pacifica.» Disse Touya, alzandosi in piedi. Touko non si curò di ciò che aveva detto il fratello.  
«Il sovrano si chiama N, e mi ero infatuata di lui. Ora se n'è andato chissà dove con il suo Zekrom, solo perché ho vinto la battaglia.» Il ragazzo la guardò. L'abbracciò, teneramente. Lei assunse un'espressione determinata. Perché voleva a tutti i costi affrontare le sue sofferenze.  
«Che battaglia?» Chiese cautamente.  
«Quella dei due Pokémon leggendari, Reshiram e Zekrom.» Rispose, nascondendo il viso tra le braccia accoglienti del fratello, il quale aveva uno sguardo piuttosto serio.  
«Quindi tu e lui siete gli Eroi della leggenda… Tu persegui la verità, lui gli ideali …» Sussurrò alla sorella. Lei annuì. Touya rimase in silenzio per un po'.  
«Ora dimmi. Sei qui a quest'ora perché …?» Chiese, cercando di cambiare nuovamente discorso. Sapeva che con quel discorso stava turbando la gemella.  
«Dopo i fatti avvenuti sono diventata un'agente della Polizia Internazionale. – Il ragazzo la guardò, colpito. – Un nuovo Team si aggira per la regione, e sta a me sventare i loro piani, poiché Bellocchio mi ha affidato questa missione. - La ragazza si staccò lentamente dal fratello. Si asciugò le lacrime e si alzò in piedi. – Artemisio, il capopalestra, potrebbe comunicare preziose informazioni sul Team. Stavo andando proprio da lui.» Touko volse lo sguardo verso il cielo notturno. Lui fece lo stesso. Nessuno dei due disse qualcosa.  
«Voglio aiutarti.» Fu questa la frase che ruppe il silenzio tra i due. Il ragazzo era più che convinto. Aveva uno sguardo determinato. La ragazza si voltò verso il castano.  
«Come?» Chiese, colta alla sprovvista. Non riusciva a credere alle parole del fratello.  
«Hai capito bene. – Touya prese la mano di Touko – Non lascerò soffrire la mia sorellina. Touko, tu ed io saremo colleghi. Anche se non faccio parte della Polizia Internazionale. Su, andiamo a dormire. Sono le due e mezzo.» La ragazza rimase sorpresa della volontà che mostrava il giovane. Annuì, sorridente. E insieme si avviarono verso il Centro Pokémon.


End file.
